Frozen Chronicles Part I
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Tony, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff begin a quest to find out about Tony's father and Elsa and Anna's parents journey. Spoilers for Once Upon A Time.
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen Chronicles Part I**

**Hello everyone and welcome to my third Frozen fanfiction. This is a Reboot of my previous story Once Upon A Frozen Knight, I'll still keep that story up as it is now an A/U. This will cover the events in Arendelle before Elsa and my OC Tony end up in Storybrooke So I hope you all enjoy. Before I start I want to send a special shout out Ericphabottackson for supporting Once Upon A Frozen Knight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, just this story and it's OC. **

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning **

Tony Richards, Captain of the Royal Guard and best friend/big brother to the royal sisters to Arendelle and boyfriend to Queen Elsa was walking in the Arendelle cemetery until he arrived to the tombstone of his parents as he looked over to see his sisters walking to the tombstones of their late parents. It had been two years since the three of them were reunited after the Big Freeze and Great Thaw of Arendelle and five years since the passing of the king and queen of Arendelle and his father. A lot of things have happened since then. Of course Elsa had decided to keep her frozen dress she created while in exile. Olaf after living his dream of experiencing of the season of summer had decided to live with Marshmallow in Elsa's Ice Palace in the North Mountain. The Duke of Wesleton had stepped down and his son took over and after sending a letter of apology to Elsa, she reinstated trade with the country after accepting the new Duke's apology. However there was some bad news coming from the Southern Isles. Since Han's return after being escorted by the Southern Isles dignitary word was that Hans had somehow convinced his older brothers that he was captured by Elsa and Anna and tortured by Elsa and her ice powers only to be set free making the brothers now wanting to get revenge on the royal sisters. Since then worry throughout the kingdom had spread as they feared the Southern Isles would invade. But the thought of war was then put aside thanks to Anna and Kristoff. The two have been dating for two years and on Anna's twentieth birthday Kristoff proposed to the princess and she said yes. Now the kingdom was overjoyed as it prepared for the wedding. After think back to what happened, Tony then turned his attention back to the tombstone of his parents as he took a knee and placed some flowers on the stone.

"Hi dad." He said. "Hi mom." He then said looking at the name of his mother. Tony's mother died while giving birth to him and his father the former Captain kept his mother's death a secret from him until he turned eighteen. He was upset about his father not telling him about the fate of his mother but latter made up to him. "I wish you two were still here with me." He said as he then pulled out a small box and opened it with a ring inside. "Because I could really could use both of your guidance." He said as he then looked in the direction of Elsa who was smiling at Anna. He then closed the box and put it in his pocket as he walked over to reunite with the two sisters. After walking back to the castle, Tony went on his routine of checking all the posts surrounding the castle. After checking in with all the officers, he was on his way to his room when he heard Anna call out for him. Tony turned around to see Anna in what appeared to be a bride's dress.

"Anna you do know its bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding right?" Tony asked as Anna just shook her head.

"Yeah, I know but listen to what I have to tell you, it's about Elsa." She said as Tony gasped.

"Anna tell me what happened to her? She didn't let out a flurry of snow did she?" Tony asked as Anna shook her head again.

"Thankfully no but that's not it." She said as she started to explain. "Well I was wondering what kind of gift Elsa was giving me for me and Kristoff's wedding when Elsa showed me our mother's wedding dress I put it on and then she got upset and then took off after reading our mother's diary." Anna said as Tony then took a sigh of relief.

"Anna, tell me where is Elsa?" Tony asked as Anna nodded.

"This way." She said as she then lead Tony to were Elsa was.

**So I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Just why does Tony have a ring and does it have something to do with Elsa? Well you are just going to have to find out in the next part. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Frozen Chronicle Part I. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Once Upon A Time. I only own my oc. **

**Chapter 2: A Secret Reviled**

It wasn't that difficult to find Elsa as Anna and Tony followed the icy trail she left behind. They found her in the back woods with a flurry of snow surrounding her.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted as she and Tony ran by her side, but Elsa put up her hand in a jester to keep their distance.

"Please, just leave me alone." Elsa said as Anna came back up to her.

"You'll never going to be alone because I'm here. Other when I'm not here but I'll be there in spirit. But that doesn't matter right now because I'm here along with Tony just like always." She said as it was enough for Elsa to stop the flurry around her as it melted away. "What was in our mother's diary?" Anna asked as Elsa looked at her.

"It turns out our parents didn't go off on some diplomatic mission like everyone thinks." She said as Tony was puzzled by this.

"A diplomatic mission?" Tony asked as the sisters looked up at their friend.

"Yeah, to the Northern Iles. Didn't you father tell you that?" Anna asked as Tony just shook his head.

"No, dad told me that they were all going to a summit and he was their escort." He said as Anna and Elsa looked at each other before Anna looked down at their mother's diary entry. Apparently their parents had always been afraid of Elsa since the accident when they were kids.

"They left because of me. They thought I was a monster." Elsa said as Tony took the book from Anna to reread the entry again.

"No I refuse to believe that." Anna said.

"Really? Because that's what it said in the entry." Elsa said as Tony spoke up.

"But this doesn't make sense, if your parent's wanted to find a way to get rid of your powers, what does my father have to do with this?" Tony asked as the royal sisters looked at their brother again.

"Maybe it's because since they were all friends he wanted to protect them?" Anna asked as she wanted to focus her attention back on comforting her older sister. "But Elsa, it doesn't say where they were going or what they were doing. It could all be a misunderstanding."

"Anna because of me, they left, because father can't walk you down the aisle and Tony was left an orphan without his father to guide him." Elsa said as she looked at her two friends who were also her family. "I'm sorry." She said as Tony then sat by her side putting his arm around the ice queen.

"Hey now, don't think like that. I know you're not the reason why our parents are dead." He said as Anna took her older sisters hand.

"Tony's right and it's like we've been telling you this whole time that you're not the monster." She said helping her sister get back up on your feet. "I don't, Tony doesn't and certainly not this kingdom as well as our parents and I'll prove it." She said as Tony got up and stood next to Elsa and Anna.

"We all will. After all we're a family and therefor are a team." He said as he looked at the diary again. "This diary only tells us a little not the whole reason." He said as Anna nodded.

"Yes and I can tell because of instinct?" She said as both Tony and Elsa gave her a confused look. "Okay so maybe that's enough but there are more answers out there." She said as she then gasped. "And I know just where to start!" She exclaimed.

"Where?" both Tony and Elsa asked.

"We could start with my future in-laws." She said as she carefully in her wedding dress walked in the other direction as Tony and Elsa looked at each other and shrugged as they went off to follow her. After returning back to the castle the three got on horses and rode out to the valley of the rock trolls to meet with Grand Pabbie. They stopped their horses near the edge of the valley and walked the rest of the way to where the rock trolls all the while Elsa was trying to coax her sister to wait until after the wedding but Anna refused while Tony was behind them and was smiling. Although he didn't like it when they were children it was good to see his two friend bicker at each other as it was awfully quiet when spending time with them when they were isolated from each other.

"Grand Pabbie, are you here?" Anna called out as they looked around. Normally the rock trolls only came out during the night time and sleep during the day. But they needed his help to find out more about their parent's journey. They soon noticed a rock coming towards them reviling to be the leader of the rock trolls.

"Oh, I believe its bad luck to see the bride before her wedding." He said saying the words Tony told her as he just smiled.

"Since when have we become traditional?" Anna joked back.

"What's wrong. Something wrong with Kristoff? If you are having second thoughts he won't smell forever I promise you that." He said as the three just chuckled a little.

"No this isn't about Kristoff, this is about our parents." She said handing the diary over to Pabbie. "What were they really doing on that voyage?" She said as Grand Pabbie finished reading the entry.

"I'm sorry I don't know." He said as both Anna and Tony sighed.

"Thank you." Elsa said quickly reaching out for the diary before looking back at her sister and her friend. "Come on we better head back to the castle." She said as the three prepared to go back.

"Wait!" Grand Pabbie said as the three looked back at him. "I may not know what your parents were doing, but I do know where they were going." He said as the three looked at him eager to find out more. "Days before their journey your parents said that they weren't going on a diplomatic mission but had questions on a land called Misthaven." He said as the three all looked puzzled especially Tony. He thought he remembered that name from somewhere but didn't remember.

"What did they want there?" Elsa asked.

"They never said." Grand Pabbie answered. "They like many of us have their secrets." He said as the three nodded knowing that was like as he then yawned. "Oh I need to go back to sleep." He said before going back to rock form.

"We have an answer!" Anna said excitingly.

"We have one answer." Elsa said correcting her sister.

"We have one answer and more questions, that's a start we need to go to Misthaven." Anna said as Elsa shook her head.

"No we can't I'm still queen I just can't abandon the kingdom." She said.

"Well Tony could look after the kingdom." She said as Tony scoffed.

"And let you two go into danger, heh I don't think so." Tony said going into protective mode crossing his arms.

"Tony's right we can't go anywhere without an escort and Tony would be the first to volunteer." Elsa said.

"Maybe just to protect you?" Anna said teasingly as Elsa and Tony blushed. "Anyway the two of you are just making excuses." She said.

"Don't you remember our old 'friend' Hans." Tony asked. "He and his twelve brothers are out there right now looking for a first sign of vulnerability." He said as Anna nodded.

"Okay good excuses but still at least let me go. It's just a two week journey there and back." She said as Elsa and Tony remembered those same words.

"That's just what our parents said." Elsa told her as she walked back to her horse as Tony looked back at her 'sister' looking down at the diary before walking back to catch up with Elsa. But the name Misthaven didn't leave Tony's mind. It was time for him to do some investigating of his own.

**Well there you go, sorry it took so long for this one to get out I had other priorities to handle but I'll get this out and there is only one more episode to go and I'm sad that it's ending. So I hope you all enjoyed this one. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here, and welcome back to Frozen Chronicles Part I. So Sunday night the Frozen arc ended on Once Upon A Time which got me sad but knowing we will see the Frozen gang again next year in Frozen Fever. But anyway let's get back to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Once Upon a Time!**

**Chapter 3: Secret of Misthaven**

The countryside of Arendelle was a day away from the castle. And that is where Tony was going. His uncle who was his father's brother lived. He was a map maker for the grandparents of Anna and Elsa when he was in the academy before dropping out for a mysterious reason. But Tony was going to find out why. He arrived at his uncle's house and knocked on the door as a brown haired woman opened it.

"Oh, Tony it's so good to see you!" The woman said hugging him.

"Hello aunt Lauren, is uncle Johnathan here?" Tony asked as Lauren nodded.

"John our nephew is here!" She called out as Johnathan came out.

"Hello nephew." He said as Tony hugged him back.

"Hello uncle, it's so good to see you again." He said as Johnathan brought his nephew into the house. "So what news from the kingdom how is the wedding going?" he said as he received an invitation from his nephew to go to the wedding.

"It's going well but that is not why I'm here, it's because of my father." He said as the house became completely silent with Lauren in the other room stopping what she was doing.

"Lauren please go to Oaken's, let me and Tony talk alone." He says to his wife nodded and prepared to leave. "What is it that you want to know about your father, haven't you known everything?" He asked as Tony nodded.

"Yes, but there is something else. I know you and father were in the academy and you were wanting to be a map maker, so I have one question; what do you know about a place called Misthaven?" he said as Johnathan leaped towards his nephew putting his hands on Tony's shoulders frightening the boy.

"What do you know about Misthaven?" He said shaking his nephew.

"Not much, it's just that Anna, Elsa and I found out where there parent's and my father were really going." He said as Johnathan put his hand off his nephew and got up.

"You were not supposed to find out. None of you were, not you the princess or the queen." He said as Tony was shocked at what he was hearing.

"What do you mean we weren't supposed to know. What were you and the royals hiding from us anyway?" Tony asked as his uncle turned around and took a big sigh before looking back at his nephew.

"Alright I'll tell you." He said as Tony was listening carefully to what his uncle had got to say. "Before I left the academy, you father and I was assigned a mission to go to a faraway land called Misthaven. We had received a message for someone calling for help. And seeing that I was learning of the geography and your father was one of the best it was assigned a two man mission. When we arrived in Misthaven we began looking for the person who sent the distress message. We finally found the girl who was on a run from someone. We encountered the man who apparently made a deal with the girl. Apparently the girl was a tracker and made a deal with the man saying that if she can help him find something very valuable to him he can give her riches to retire from tracking. However the girl failed to hold up her end of the deal and the man locked her up in his tower. What the man didn't find out is that she was also an expert survivalist and broke out sending the distress message by a pigeon. We then decided to make a deal saying if we at least found the location of the item she will be freed from his deal. We eventually found it and reported it back to him and he held up his part of the deal and let her go. And the reason why your father said he was accompanying the king and queen was because he said that he was going to retrieve something back, I don't know what it was but that's his true reason for going." He said finishing his story.

"And who was the girl you and my father were sent to rescue?" Tony asked as his uncle looked away for a second before laying his eyes back on his nephew.

"Your mother, she is a native of Misthaven." He said as Tony gasped. He would never had imagine that his mother was from Misthaven, what his father told him that she was the daughter of a shop keeper in Arendelle when they first met. Tony then looked outside as he saw the sun was setting and though the castle was a day away he wanted to get as soon as he could so he could tell the news to Anna and Elsa.

"Thank you uncle, that's all I needed to know." He said as he then ran out of the house and back on his horse riding as fast as he could back to the castle. As he rode back his uncle looked on.

"I wonder if I should have told him the rest of the story." He said as the sun began to set. It was soon nightfall as Tony returned to the castle, he quickly went into the queens chambers.

he entered he noticed that the windows were covered in frost and the chamber was covered in snow. "Elsa, what is it what's wrong?" he asked as he put his arm around his friend as she looked up at him.

"Anna is gone, she left for Misthaven this afternoon." She said as Tony gasped. Not only did he find out about his mother and Misthaven, but now Anna had gone there. Telling her about what he found out would have to wait as they began to find a way to bring Anna back.

**So hope you all enjoyed this certain turn of events. I hope you all look forward to the next one. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 and welcome back to Frozen Chronicles Part I. First of all I just want to say thanks for supporting and reading this story. And with that let's get to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or Frozen**

**Chapter 4: The Search for Anna**

A few days had passed since the news of Anna's departure to Misthaven or as Elsa found out what it was called the Enchanted Forrest. Tony had commanded his scouts to search the farthest towns, villages, ports and valleys for Anna in case she had returned, but to no avail. Elsa was so distressed that she even began to tie up her hair in a bun just to try to control her ice magic.

"And you're sure there are no words from the scouts?" she asked again for however many times now since Tony lost count. She had been asking the same question over and over again. Tony couldn't blame him, he had been asking his men the same question but even they couldn't find the princess.

"Since the last few minutes you asked, no." Kristoff said who was also with the two in the library since he was the one who was responsible for Anna's departure by distracting Elsa he would be the one responsible for helping the royal guards in finding Anna. "Look I know Anna, she fought wolves, fight and even dealt with that idiot from the Southern Isles." He said as Tony just chuckled to himself about the description of Hans. "The point is Anna can take care of herself, so don't worry." Kristoff said as Tony nodded in agreement.

"Well I can't so I'm going after her." She said as Kristoff stood in her way.

"She told me you do that and told me to stop you." The ice master said as Tony spoke up.

"And I found that she left me a message to follow you in case Kristoff can't stop you." He said as Elsa tried to reject them both.

"Well the two of you can't I'm the queen." She said trying to prove a point.

"Which is why you should stay here in Arendelle as you told her." Kristoff said as Elsa stopped to look at him as Tony smirked. "I guess Anna was right, logic and reason do work on you. Right now your kingdom needs you more than ever." He said as the ice queen just sighed.

"But she knows me to well that I will go after her." Elsa said.

"Well it's not hard to see seeing that you are her older protective sister beneath your 'obey me'." He said as Elsa just looked at him.

"Why are your comments so aggravating?" Elsa asked her seeing that her tone matched the same with Anna when she and Tony met Kristoff as the young captain observed.

"Well I start out that way, but you'll warm up to me." He said as the three then laughed a bit when all of a sudden one of the royal officers came in.

"Captain," he said before looking to Elsa "my queen, I'm sorry for barging in like this but we have news from one of our scouts.

"What is it sir?" Tony asked now sounding formal.

"Have you found Anna?" Elsa asked hoping for some good news.

"No but they discovered something else in their search." He said handing the captain a report as both he and Elsa looked at it and where shocked at what they read.

"What is it?" Kristoff asked.

"There is an army forming in the southern mountains, led by Prince Hans." Elsa said as the room was silent for a moment before Kristoff spoke up.

"Well I know those mountains more than anyone else; let me take Tony and group of soldiers up there to find out what they're up too." He said as the officer gave him a look.

"I didn't know the official Arendelle ice master and deliverer had a say in the matters." He said as the ice queen looked at him.

"He doesn't." she told him as she walked back over to Anna's fiancé. "You're not going anywhere it's too dangerous." She said as Kristoff chuckled.

"Ah there you go warming up to me, you do care." He said as Elsa just brushed it off.

"My sister wants a wedding, it's best if the groom stays safe." She said as Kristoff responded back.

"So I'll be extra careful, plus remember Tony will be with me." He said as Elsa panicked.

"No! I mean, I need Tony to assemble the council of royal officers." She said as she then blushed in embarrassment. "And you're staying right here." She said sternly. "As you said I'm the Queen of Arendelle. So let me do my job and let me handle it." She said as she looked to Tony. "Captain, prepare the council for an emergency meeting." She said as Tony gave her a nod.

"At once your majesty." He said walking out of the room.

**So once again, thanks everyone for supporting this story so far. I will continue with this story onward. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and I hope you all had happy holidays. So to treat you all here's the next chapter of Frozen Chronicles Part I.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or Frozen. **

**Chapter 5: Spying in the Shadows**

Kristoff had moved quietly out of the castle and into the stables. Despite Elsa's order to not let him leave and go after Hans, he had to do something. He was just about to saddle up on Sven, when he heard a sound and picked up his ice axe and turned around only to see Tony with his hands up.

"Whoa, it's only me it's only me." He said as Kristoff sighed and put his axe down.

"You here to stop me, captain?" he said as Tony shook his head and smiled.

"No, I'm coming with you." He said which shocked the ice master as he just stared at him. "Look I don't agree with Elsa with us just sitting around and doing nothing with Hans and his army out there." He said as smiled. "So let's go." He said patting on Kristoff's shoulder before going to his horse.

"Yes sir." Kristoff said with a smile as he mounted on to his friend reindeer. Just then a white husky came into the stable and came up to Tony. Tony smiled and bended down to pat his loyal companion.

"Sorry girl you can't come this time." He said as the husky let out a whine.

"Why not?" Kristoff asked as Tony mounted his horse.

"If Elsa doesn't find Snowflake in the castle she'll know that something will be wrong, that's why she can't come. But after all isn't it you who said you know the way to the Southern Mountains?" he asked as Kristoff nodded.

"Well yeah but how are we going to get out without the guards seeing us?" he asked as Tony grinned.

"Don't worry I know a few secret ways out when I was a kid." He said as both he and Kristoff rode out into one of the secret ways out of the castle grounds and rode south. As the two continued riding they soon spotted smoke as they both stopped. "That must be Hans and his men's campout." He said as both he and Kristoff got of their rides. "We walk from here." Tony said as he took his horse by the reigns and walked into the forest with Sven and Kristoff in tow. While walking silently to Han's camp, Tony could hear Sven and Kristoff talking. Tony just chuckled to himself and shook his head. Since he along with Anna first met Kristoff and Sven always had this weird way of talking to each other. He then had to shush them when they soon heard voices. They soon left Tony's horse and Sven behind as they moved forward on their own. They soon hid behind a bush as they looked and were shocked at what they saw. The scouts were correct, Han's was leading an invasion army against Arendelle. But it wasn't just him, his twelve older brothers were with him as well.

"Well at least Hans was telling truth about having twelve older brothers." Kristoff said quietly. As they listened in they could tell that Hans was also telling the truth about not getting along with his older siblings. Then they soon saw Hans pulled out a scroll as Tony and Kristoff looked at it closely. Hans then reviled what was on the scroll, an urn. And as they listened in closely they were in even more shock at what they heard, the urn had a power to entrap people, with magic like Elsa, along with its location.

"We have to get back to the castle and warn Elsa." Tony said in a hush tone to Kristoff as the ice master nodded and quickly went back to Tony's horse and Sven and rode back to Arendelle. When they arrived back they entered the study chambers to see Elsa and the other royal officers there along with Tony's second in command Javier.

"Kristoff, Tony shouldn't you two be somewhere?" she said as Tony and Kristoff looked at each other before looking at the ice queen.

"We should?" Kristoff said innocently.

"We were?" Tony said innocently as well while Elsa put her hands on her hips as both men gulped.

"We went to go spy on Hans." Kristoff said as Elsa looked mad at the two.

"You two disobeyed me." She said as both hoped she didn't let out a fury as Kristoff spoke up again.

"You can be mad at us later, but we did find out what Hans is up to." He said as he walked over to the map. "There is an urn in the north valley inside that has the power to entrap people like you." He said looking at Elsa as she was confused at what he meant.

"People like me?" she asked still confused.

"With magic." Kristoff concluded. "He thinks he can entrap you inside the earn and take over Arendelle." He said as one of the officers spoke up.

"Your majesty, if this is truly his plan, let us take the fight to him." He said as Elsa shook her head.

"No, we can't risk that many lives. There has to be a way to avoid war." She said as Tony nodded. Arendelle had been a place of peace for many years without war and Elsa wanted it to stay that way.

"I know the valley, the cave and other places that they don't. Let me and Tony go and destroy the urn." He said as Elsa smiled and nodded.

"You can take one more, me." She said as the room was quiet. The race for the urn had begun.

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Frozen Chronicles Part I. So now let's get on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Once Upon a Time**

**Chapter 6: Race for the Urn**

As dawn broke over the kingdom, Kristoff, Elsa and Tony rode out to the North Valley led by the ice master. Even though both Kristoff and Tony wanted to go the night before and get the urn before Hans or his brothers could get their hands on it, Elsa insisted for them to rest seeing that Hans and his men would rest as well. They soon came to a slope where neither Sven or Tony's horse could walk on so the three had to go on foot for the urn.

"So did you two hear Hans say anything else about the urn?" She asked.

"Only that it has the power to entrap people like you and its really old." Kristoff said as Elsa became both excited and a bit confused.

"Do you know what that means? There must have been others like me." She said excited but looked a little sad as well. "I always thought I was alone."

"You aren't alone you have Tony and Anna." Kristoff said as Elsa stopped and looked to see Tony behind them.

"Um Tony, can you please go up a head and scout in case Hans is up there?" She asked as Tony nodded.

"Of course Elsa." Tony responded as he went on a head the captain sighed. He knew why Elsa sent him up a head to check. He knew Elsa didn't want to offend him as well as Anna not having powers and she did even though they had been through a lot together. His thoughts were then interrupted when he almost came over the ledge as he caught himself.

"I guess we're here." He said as he went back to where Elsa and Kristoff were. "There's a ledge up ahead." He said as Kristoff looked at Elsa.

"We're almost there." He said as he went off ahead with Elsa and Tony following. They soon stopped at the ledge with Kristoff and caught their breath of how far down it was. "Welcome to the North Valley." He said as he looked down. "The cave should be hundred feet below us."

"Well do you two prefer a slide or a spiral stair case?" Elsa asked as she was about to use ice powers but then Kristoff stopped her.

"We can't use ice powers," he said as he looked around the other cliffs "Hans could see it and be on top of us." He said as he put his backpack down.

"Well then what do you suggest?" Tony asked as Kristoff pulled out a rope.

"Something more old fashioned." He said as he unreeled the rope and tied the other end to a nearby rock and begun to climb down.

"After you milady." Tony said bowing down to Elsa as she giggled.

"Why thank you captain." She said with a smile as she took the rope in her hand and then placed a kiss on his cheek. "You're such a gentleman." She said as she climbed down. It was Tony's turn as he then took the rope and begun to climb down the cliff side. Hundreds of feet later they landed at the mouth of the cave as Kristoff was there to catch both Elsa and Tony.

"Well, not bad for your first climb." He said as Elsa and Tony smiled at the compliment. Kristoff took a torch from his pack and lit it. "Now follow me." He instructed them as the nodded and followed. For a few minutes the trio walked through the long dark tunnel until they came upon a light and followed it. They soon came to the chamber of the cave and looked to find the urn in one of the rocks. "There's the urn." He said. "See? Told you we can beat Hans the old fashion way?" he said triumphantly as Tony just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Now, let's destroy it." He said focusing on the task at hand.

"Do you want me to do it or do you prefer using your ice axe?" Elsa said teasingly.

"Well my arm is a little tired so you do it." Kristoff said teasing back.

"Why thank you ice master." Elsa said as she then walked over to the urn. But as she took it from the rock strange writing appeared on it. "Wait. There's something written here. I think these are ancient rune writing. I can't translate it what do you two think it says?" she said as she looked at Kristoff and Tony.

"Um, dangerous urn?" Kristoff said.

"Keep away?" Tony also said as the ice queen gave them a look.

"Just a guess." Kirstoff said "Does it matter? Let's destroy it and get out of here." He said but Elsa just stood there looking at the urn some more.

"Would've this urn could tell us more? I'm the only one born in my family with magic and I want to know why." She said as she continued to stare at it. Kristoff then looked at Tony seeing that she wouldn't listen to him, Kristoff hoped she'd listen to Tony as the young captain spoke up.

"Elsa look, I know you want answers but right now we can get rid of that urn for both you and Arendelle's sake." He said but the ice queen just shook her head.

"I don't know, I may not get another chance." She said as Tony just walked up to her.

"Elsa please as your captain, brother and best friend please trust me on this." He said walking up to take the urn away but she snapped and held it back.

"NO!" she said earning a gasp from both Kristoff and Tony. Just then they heard footsteps and were confused. No one else had known about the secret location of the urn, no one else except…

"Hans." Kristoff said as they turned around to see Hans with three other men. "And his brothers, at least three of them." He said as the three brothers drew swords. Tony and Kristoff did the same drawing their sword and ice axe. While Elsa pinned one of the brothers with her ice powers, Tony and Kristoff were having the upper hand with the other two brothers. Everything was going fine until…

"Enough witch," Hans said pointing a sword at Kristoff's neck. "Unless you want your sister's husband to become a widow." He said as Tony and Elsa were powerless to stop him.

"Technically we aren't even married yet so she wouldn't be… ow!" he said as Hans gave him a poke.

"Hand it over now." He said as there was complete silence. Hans then took a look at Kristoff and scoffed. "This is the man whom she is to marry?" Hans asked.

"In all fairness I didn't try to kill her." Kristoff said reminding the prince what he had done.

"I didn't kill her I left her to die." Hans said in retaliation as Tony groaned.

"What's the difference?" He asked as Hans laughed.

"It doesn't matter what the difference is, but what matters is that I can kill the ice man here." He said about to strike the final blow as Elsa stopped him.

"No please don't!" She pleaded as Hans stood his ground.

"Then give me the urn." He said as Elsa was about to hand it over to him but Tony stepped in her way.

"No Elsa please don't do this. It doesn't matter what happens as long as Hans doesn't have the urn." He said as one of Hans's brother came up and held Tony.

"Well in that case." Hans said once again pointing his sword as Kristoff's neck.

"Wait!" Elsa said stopping Hans again. "You can take it just, let him go." She said as Hans smiled.

"Elsa!" both Kristoff and Tony said in disbelief as they couldn't believe she was just going to hand it over to him.

"I'm sorry, I should've listen to you both and destroyed it when I had the chance." She said holding the urn out to hand over to the prince.

"But Elsa," Tony began to say in protest. "If Hans has the urn and traps you Arendelle is doomed."

"No it isn't Tony." Elsa said in remark. "I didn't trust you or Kristoff so I trust the both of you now." She said as Tony had a look of worry in his eye. "You two need to find Anna and save Arendelle." She instructed them as Hans motioned for one of his brother to take hold of the ice master as the ice melted away from the pinned brother as the prince took the urn away and grinned at his brothers.

"You want to make fun of me now?" he said as he then looked over to the ice queen. "I showed them." He said. "Now I'll show you." "You don't belong in this world." He continued. "You don't belong anywhere." He said as he looked at the urn. "Which is why I'm going to put you where you don't even exist." He then opened the urn as a liquid oozed out of it and headed towards Elsa. "The citizens of Arendelle will cheer when I take there kingdom." He said as the liquid inched closer and closer to Elsa. "They will finally have a proper ruler, not a monster like you." He said as Tony had it. He was tired of the prince continuing to antagonize his friend and sister as he tried to struggle out of one of the brother's grasp. But the brother was too strong and heled the young captain down as he continued to watch helplessly his friend since childhood being captured. Then much to everyone's surprise the liquid went to the left of her as it then took a humanoid shape of a woman. The woman was wearing a dress similar to Elsa's but as white as snow.

"Uh, no one thought to check first?" Kristoff asked as Tony was wondering the same thing.

"What's going on?" Hans asked still confused. "Who are you?" he asked the woman.

"Well if what I heard is correct I heard you called someone a monster." She said as the unleashed what appeared to be ice magic similar to Elsa's aiming it at Hans catching everyone by surprise as Hans was then frozen solid. As Tony grinned and the brothers got frightened and fled. Elsa then turned to look at the woman.

"You saved me." She said still surprised and confused.

"I know from experience that no one should be trapped in that urn." The woman said as Kristoff and Tony approached the two woman. "Who are these two?" she asked pointing at the ice master and captain as the two stepped back worried that she would unleash her ice power again.

"It's okay, it's alright." Elsa said reassuring her they the two were friendly. "Their Kristoff and Tony, they are my friends." She said as Tony smiled and went over to hug the queen as Elsa hugged back.

"I hate to brake the moment but we should get going before more of Hans's brothers show up." Kristoff said as the three nodded as they got out of the cave and headed back to Arendelle.

**So yes, Ingrid has arrived. So now what does this mean for Tony? Well you are all going to have to find out next time. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here, and welcome back to Frozen Chronicles Part I. So thanks for three hundred plus views everyone. Now let's get on to the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Once Upon A Time! **

**Chapter 7: Enter the Snow Queen**

After arriving back at the castle, Tony and Kristoff went back to the stables while Elsa escorted the woman in the white dress into the castle. Tony was still trouble at the thought of another woman with powers similar to Elsa.

"Hey something wrong?" He heard Kristoff say as he walked over to him.

"I'm just confused. How can there be another woman with ice powers, I thought Elsa was the only one in her family and possibly the world." Tony said as Kristoff just looked at him.

"Does it matter?" he said as Tony just glanced at him. "Okay bad question, but look Elsa found another women with powers just like her." He said as Tony still wasn't convinced. "Oh and remember she froze that Hans guy." He as Tony nodded.

"Which reminds me, Han's brothers might retaliate to an attack like that." He said as he began to walk out the stable.

"Where are you going?" Kristoff asked as Tony stopped and turned around to face him.

"To alert the men, they have to find out what happened." He said as he then walked back to the castle. As he entered he soon heard giggling as he looked to see Elsa in her own daydreams. "Well someone looks happy." He said interrupting Elsa as she looked over to her longtime friend.

"Tony you aren't going to believe this." She said as she went over to hug Tony.

"What Elsa, what?" Tony said happy to see Elsa smile in a while.

"It's about that woman we rescued." She said as Tony then looked at her. "It turns out she's more than that." She said as Tony then looked confused.

"What is she then?" Tony asked her. But before another female voice arose.

"I'm her aunt." The voice said as Tony and Elsa turned around to see the woman in the white dress.

"Tony, may I present to you my aunt Ingrid." Elsa said as Ingrid curtsied. "Aunt Ingrid may I present the captain of the royal guard who is also my best friend since childhood, brother and betrothed Tony." She said as Ingrid approached him.

"Captain, best friend, brother and betrothed, now is that a mouthful." She said as Tony just stood there. "Elsa, would please excuse us, I would like to speak to your friend here." She said as Elsa nodded and walked away until she looked back to Tony and smiled as Tony smiled back. "So Tony, I have heard a lot about you." She said as she observed the young captain. "My how much you look like your parents." She said as this surprised Tony.

"You knew my parents?" Tony asked as Ingrid nodded.

"Yes, we all grew up together, Elsa and Anna's mother, your parents and I." she said as she studied him some more. "And I find much like your parents there is more to you then meets the eye. Tell me something Tony, why do you wish to marry my niece Elsa?" She said as Tony was surprised again.

"But how did you know?" Tony said as Ingrid just giggled.

"Because, I could tell how much Elsa spoke of you and you've been having your hand in your pocket." She said as Tony just sighed in defeat as he pulled out the box and reviled the ring.

"I guess I just want to take the relationship that Elsa and I have farther." Tony said as he looked at the ring. "But even though I want to do this I still have my doubts. My mother died after I was born and my father died when I was younger, so I don't know if would make a good husband for her." He said as he then felt Ingrid's cool hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Tony, I know you will take very good care of Elsa." She said with a small smile on her face. "That is why in place of the late King, I give you my blessing to wed her." She said as Tony was thrilled by this.

"Thank you Ingrid, you won't regret this." He said as he left the room they were in. Ingrid then frowned a bit as he was soon gone.

"You better hurry though Anthony." She said. "Because in due time she will be mine"

**So yes, Tony and Ingrid have now met. So thank you all for reading and look forward to the next Chapter. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Frozen Chronicles Part I. So last time Tony met Ingrid and now we move on to the next chapter. So now on to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Once Upon a Time**

**Chapter 8: Return and Revelation**

For the next few days, Ingrid had trained Elsa on how to control her ice powers when under stress. She had done so well that the ice dress which was created from her coronation dress, went back to normal. Tony was in the study room with her as she was trying to crated a single medium sized snowflake.

"Wow Elsa, I've got to say I am impressed with your training with Ingrid." Tony said complimenting the ice queen as she smiled back at him.

"Tony, Elsa!" A familiar voice rang out as they turned around to see someone familiar.

"Anna!" Elsa said with joy as she ran over to hug her sister. Tony then went over to hug Elsa's sister as well as they all then got into a group hug.

"Well this certainly is a surprise." Tony said as they were all still happy. "You know what I'll go make us all a treat, so I'll be back." He said as he exited the door way. He was on his way to the kitchen when he bumped into Ingrid. "Oh excuse me Lady Ingrid." Tony said as Ingrid put her hand up and smiled.

"That's okay Tony, I'm not going to freeze you just for bumping into me by accident." She said as she then looked over the young captain's shoulder. "It sounds like Elsa is very happy." She said in observance.

"Indeed, her sister Anna has returned." He said as Ingrid nodded.

"Well then, it sounds like I may have to see my other nice then." She said as she walked past Tony to the study room. Tony then made his way to the kitchen and after filling three mugs he made his way back to the study.

"Here we are girls, I know its still far from winter but I made my famous." "Tony's quick Hot Chocolate." Anna and Elsa said as they grabbed their mugs, Tony was about to grab his when Ingrid did.

"Let us toast then, to Princess Anna's return." Ingrid proposed as the clanged together their mugs. After meeting with Ingrid, it soon got late as everyone was going to bed. Tony and Anna's rooms were close by so they were walking together. Tony then noticed that Anna was quiet.

"So Anna is something on your mind?" Tony asked the princess as she then looked at him.

"No, nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong especially now. No nothing wrong, everything's just fine." She said as Tony just gave her a look as he didn't believe her. She just sighed in defeat. "Okay, that thing is I don't trust that woman." She said as Tony nodded.

"You and me both." Tony said as he wanted to move on. "So what did you find out about the Enchanted Forrest." He said as Anna just looked at him.

"You're the second person to ask me tonight." She said as she then looked sad. "The thing is when I went over there I found a man who our parents were meeting." She said as Tony listened closely. "He said he also knew who you were and the reason why your father went over with them was about your mother." She said as Tony gasped.

"My mother?" he asked as Anna nodded remembering the talk with the man.

_Flashback_

_"__So you want to also want to know about the captain's father?" a pale man said as Anna just nodded. "Very well." He said as he was also holding a box. "This actually all started when the captain's father set free from a deal one of my most useful employee, his mother." He said as Anna gasped_

_"__Wait are you saying that Tony's mother is from here?" she asked as the pale man nodded. _

_"__That's right dearie. She was an excellent tracker, perfect for helping me get items I require for my let's say projects." He said as Anna continued to stare at him wanting to tell her more. "Before I could set her free from my employment ship I placed a little curse on her. I noticed how she and the late captain fell in love. So in order to get back at him for making me loose her I put a spell that when she gave birth she would fall into a sleep like death."_

_"__In other words, Tony's mother is still alive, just in a deep sleep?" Anna asked as the pale man giggled. _

_"__My are you catching on my dear Anna. Yes, she is however, when I sensed the spell went off I immediately left for Arendelle. I made it just in time to see that she was freshly buried. So I then retrieved her but what I didn't know was that the captain was watching over her grave. Luckily for me I got away but not far enough." He said as Anna then raised an eyebrow. "Somewhere deep inside your very own castle is where I left her, somewhere where not even you, you sister, your fiancé or your friend or even the boy's father could find her." He said as Anna just stared at him. _

_"__Where is she?" Anna asked as the pale man giggled. _

_"__Well that's for you to find out dearie." The pale man said with a wicked smile as Anna just stood her ground._

_End of Flashback_

Anna then told him the rest of the story as Tony just stood there.

"So mom is still alive, and somewhere in the castle." Tony said as Anna nodded.

"Yes, but she's hidden somewhere where even I can't find her. And I know the castle inside and out like you do." She said as Tony looked at her.

"Tell me who was the man who told you this." She said as Anna looked around the castle before telling him.

"Rumplestiltskin." She said as Tony then finally figured it out.

"So the man who my uncle describe to me was Rumplestilskin." He said as he then looked at her again. "Did he say anything else." He said as Anna then pulled out a circular box.

"This," she said as she looked down at it. "he said it has the power to strip people of their magic." She said as Tony then looked surprised.

"So that's why they all went on that ship. My father wanted to find my mother's body and your parents a way to get rid of Elsa's powers." He said as Anna nodded. "Why didn't you tell Elsa this?" he asked as Anna then began to sob a little.

"I don't know. I just didn't want her to be felt heartbroken." She said as she leaned into Tony for comfort as Tony then hugged her.

"Don't worry Anna I'm sure you'll find a way to explain to her." He said as Anna broke the hug and wiped away her tears.

"Thanks Tony. For now I want to keep this a secret from Elsa so that the time is right to tell her the truth. But first, I want to know more about this woman that's been with her." She said referring to Ingrid as Tony nodded as they soon went to their rooms to sleep.

**So yes, Tony's mother is still alive. But the question is can Tony find her. Well you'll all will have to find out soon. So thank you all for reading. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Frozen Chronicles Part I. So we are nearing the end of Part I and again I keep saying this but thank you all for reading this story. So let us continue the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter 9: The Snowy Secret**

With Anna back, Elsa had asked Tony to help her plan a special surprise for her sister. Even though Tony wanted to go with Anna, she insisted on him staying with Elsa to try to make Ingrid not suspicious of their little investigation.

"So Elsa, what kind of surprise do you have in mind?" Tony asked as Elsa giggled.

"I'm planning on giving her an all chocolate feat!" she said as Tony looked concerned on her idea.

"Are you sure about that, you did hear what happened last time she had that much sugar did you." Tony said as Elsa nodded.

"Don't worry Tony I'll make sure that nothing happens." She said as they went into the kitchen. Elsa had informed the cooks on all of Anna's favorite chocolate treats. With the cooks now busy, Tony and Elsa had time to decorate the dining room. While they were decorating, they soon heard the doors open as they looked to see Javier walk in.

"Captain, may I speak to you for a moment." He said as Tony looked as Elsa as she nodded as Tony walked out of the room.

"What is it Javier, have there been sightings of Hans's army?" he said as Javier shook his head.

"Thankfully no, but our scouts are still scoping out all the lands surrounding Arendelle." He said as he then pulled out a small scroll. "A pigeon flew in and was holding this small scroll. It had your name on I figured it was for you." He said as Tony took the scroll and unraveled it. Soon he heard a small thump as both he and Javier looked down to see a small purple rock as Tony bend down to pick it up. "A rock?" Javier asked as Tony looked him as he read the message.

_Tony,_

_I have just met with Anna. It appears that one of the two lost sisters of Arendelle have returned. _

"Lost sisters of Arandelle?" Tony asked as he looked at Javier as he shook head confused at what he meant.

_However her return brings me trouble. She and another sister of Anna and Elsa's mother disappeared several years before you three were even born. That is why I don't trust her as much as Anna. That is why I am giving you that last of our ancient stone troll magic. The stone you received is a teleportation stone. If it turns out that Ingrid is deceitful use it, it will bring you and the others to the valley. There you will be safe with our magic. _

_Take extra caution,_

_Grand Pabbie_

Tony then looked at Javier as his best friend then looked worried.

"What does this mean captain?" he asked as Tony looked at him.

"We keep this to ourselves." Tony said as his second nodded and walked off. Tony then took a big breath. He had to tell Elsa the truth about Ingrid, but he got worried knowing that if he told her, she might get upset with him. "Here goes nothing." He said as he walked back to the dining hall. As he walked in he looked to notice frost on the windows and Elsa pacing up and down with a flurry of snow around her. "Elsa, what's wrong?" he said as Elsa then looked at him as she then realized she lost control of her powers again as she made it stop snowing.

"Ingrid just came in." she said. "She said Anna is accused of treachery of finding an item in the Enchanted Forest to strip me of my powers." She said as Tony then gasped.

"But why would she keep that a secret from you?" Tony asked trying his best not to let Elsa know he knew about it as well.

"I don't know, but I'm sure she wouldn't have told me unless it was for a good reason." She said as she looked at him. "I know she's innocent but if your men know about this from Ingrid and not think so as well." She said as Tony then looked worried.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked as Elsa looked at him.

"Well since you have clearance to the guards you will help me release her." She said as they both walked out of the room going to break out Anna.

**So yep we are almost there at the end. So thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


End file.
